The research goals for the coming year are as follows: 1. Develop method for determination of 4-hydroxy-N-nitrosoproline in raw bacon. 2. Investigate the parameters effecting the formation of nonvolatile nitrosamines from the polyamine spermidine in food systems. 3. Develop methods for the determination of nonvolatile nitrosamines in foods. 4. Evaluate the carcinogenic action of several nonvolatile hydroxylated nitrosamines in the rainbow trout. 5. Develop the capability of the thermal energy analyzer as a specific, sensitive detector for the analysis of nonvolatile N-nitrosamines in foods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Wartheson, J.J., Bills, D.D., Scanlan, R.A. and Libbey, L.M. 1976. N-Nitrosopyrrolidine collected as a volatile during heat-induced formation in nitrite-containing pork. J. Agr. Food Chem. 24: 892. Nixon, J.E., Wales, J.H., Scanlan, R.A., Bills, D.D. and Sinnhuber, R.O. 1976. Null carcinogenic effect of large doses of nitrosoproline and nitrosohydroxyproline in wistar rats. Fd. Cosmet. Toxicol. 14:133.